


Lawnmower

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Erica likes watching the lawn get mowed.





	Lawnmower

  1. Lawnmower



 

            Since Derek had rebuilt his family home, the pack couldn’t stay away from it, especially during summer break.  Everyone was home from school and lazing around Derek’s house.  It took all of three days for him to insist that if they were going to be practically living at his house, then they had to pull their own weight.  Every day they were required to pick up after themselves, and every Saturday they rotated the major household chores.

            This week it was Boyd’s turn to mow the lawn.  Erica had finished dusting and polishing the furniture quickly so that she could lounge on the porch in a chaise and watch her boyfriend push the mower across the expansive front lawn.  

            Lydia and Allison exited the house and immediately knew what Erica was up to.  “Hey Erica, Daddy Derek said we can go to the lake since all of our chores are done,” Lydia said sarcastically.

            Allison rolled her eyes at her best friend; she didn’t blame Derek for enforcing the chore rule, she was grateful he allowed half of them on the property giving their problematic history.  “C’mon, the boys are going to meet us there after they’re finished their chores.”

            “I’ll meet you there too,” she said her eyes never leaving Boyd.

            “Uh-huh,” Lydia scoffed.  She knew from the look in her eye, that Erica wasn’t going anywhere as long as Boyd was shirtless and sweating with his muscles straining from the exertion of pushing the mower.  No one was sure why Derek didn’t spring for a riding mower considering the amount of grass that needed cutting.  No, that was a lie; it was because Stiles reacted the same way when it was Derek’s turn to mow.

            Allison and Lydia headed into the woods, towels wrapped around their necks, calling for Boyd to have fun finishing his chores.

            Erica sat back and watched as the sweat dripped down Boyd’s wide, muscular back.  She bit her bottom lip as she watched the way his ass moved in his shorts.  Very quickly Erica decided that the lawn and the lake could wait.  She jumped up from the chaise, marched across the grass and manhandled Boyd away from the lawnmower and into a rough, dirty kiss.

            “Erica,” Boyd grunted.

            “Meet me behind the shed,” she leered and then sauntered off, swaying her hips seductively as she went.

            Boyd didn’t need to be told twice.  He turned off the lawnmower and rushed after his sexy girlfriend.  He was pulling at his belt and fly as he went and by the time he met her behind the shed, Erica already had her shorts off and was pulling at her top.

            “Fuck!’ he growled at the sight of her exposed creamy, skin. Boyd lunged for her.

            The couple met in a passionate kiss, mouths and bodies clashing.  Boyd shoved his shorts and underwear down out of the way, grabbed Erica by her ass and lifted her into his arms.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as she bit at his mouth hungrily.

            “Fuck me!” she commanded in a low guttural voice.

            Boyd shifted her weight slightly, angled his cock at her opening and shoved inside with one swift thrust.  “Yes!” she grunted, her nails digging into his back.

            Boyd wrapped his strong hands around her waist and held her down on him, grinding against her.  He moaned in satisfaction, the feel of her pulsing around him making his head spin.  Erica squirmed against him and made his hips jerk upward.  Boyd began thrusting up into her, bouncing her on his hard shaft.  He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing the light brown nub with his teeth.  Erica cried out and tossed her head back while she rocked against him.

            Boyd’s cock was long and thick and it filled her up completely.  It never took long for him to bring her to the edge.  She was crying out her release within minutes, shaking against him.  Erica’s orgasms were always so wet, and every time she soaked Boyd and pushed him into his own orgasm.  He groaned deeply, pulled out and came spurting between them.  He covered both their stomachs and Erica’s thighs with thick white ropes of come.

            “Oh, that was so fucking hot,” Erica panted.

            “You are a menace,” Boyd grumbled lovingly.

            “You love it,” she grinned and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

            “I love you, but I have work to do.”

            “Sure do!”  Derek’s voice startled the couple.  “Make sure the mowing is finished _before_ you meet us at the lake,” he said before walking away from the edge of the shed.

            “And please shower!” Stiles called.

            Erica and Boyd could only laugh as they began pulling their clothes back on.  It wasn’t the first time they had been caught having sex, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
